This proposal, requesting funding as an SIA grant, has four objectives: 1) To expand and strengthen the capacities of Portland State University in the area of minority aging research; 2) To provide experiences to minority individuals on campus which will enhance their skills in the conduct of research and provide them with an opportunity for involvement in scientific research activities; 3) To conduct two pilot studies of minority elderly from which a scientific instrument can be developed to be used in a comparative ethnicity and aging study; 4) To lay the foundation for various theoretical studies in the area of aging and ethnicity. Methods employed involve the use of preliminary pilot studies of two ethnic group elderly--Native American and Black--to conduct a comparative ethnicity and aging study which examines indigenous supports available and in use by older minority individuals and to examine adaptation strategies by these individuals. Creation of a community ethnic Advisory Board to advise the Committee for Ethnicity and Aging Research in the ethnical and sensitive conduct of reserch in minority populations will also take place during the first year.